A typical computer system includes: an operation unit by which a device user inputs data and the like; a body unit for processing and storing data, and for generating display data and the like; and a display device for displaying the display data.
It is typical that data is inputted via the operation unit by performing keyboard input or voice input. Further, the body unit includes: a CPU (Central Processing Unit) for processing data; an HD (Hard Disk) for storing a large quantity of data; a memory required in processing data; a graphic card for generating display data, and the like. In a case where the display device is a little-space-occupation type, it includes: a liquid crystal panel; a signal conversion section for driving liquid crystal; a liquid crystal back light; and an inverter of the back light.
Recently, devices have been miniaturized, so that mobile type computer systems represented by a notebook computer have been being more widely used. In the future, the devices will be further miniaturized and made lighter, and it is expected that a so-called wearable computer whose body unit, operation unit section, and display device are separately provided will be in practical use.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 289034/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-289034)(Publication date: Oct. 27, 1998) discloses a mobile type computer such that: an HMD (Head Mounted. Display) is employed as a display section, and a body unit is fixed on a waist of a device user, and the HMD is connected to the body unit via a fiber optics, and the fiber optics is substituted for a heavy cable so as to improve the workability.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 148290/2000 (Tokukai 2000-148290)(Publication date: May 26, 2000) discloses a technique such that: the HMD and a display watch are employed as the display device, and devices such as a control device containing a CPU, a memory device etc. containing a memory and an HD are connected to each other via a connection clip which connects micro conductors sewn into cloths, and a body of the device user is free from annoying cables, thus enabling natural movement.
However, although the conventional wearable computer system is realized by substituting the fiber optics for electric wires or by sewing the electric wires into cloths so as to improve the workability and secure the natural movement, the light fiber optics substituted for the conventional heavy wire is a physical line, so that the physical line intervenes between the HMD and the body unit, so that the workability is not necessarily preferable.
Further, in the conventional system, it takes trouble to connect the cloths each other by means of the connection clip even though the electric wires are sewn into the cloths, so that there occur the following problems: it is impossible to freely put on and take off the cloths, and it is necessary to use special cloths in which the electric wires have been sewn.
Further, it is necessary to display the content without largely deteriorating the content displayed in an ordinary computer so that the device user works while referring to the display device and uses the computer system at a desired time and place. However, this is not realized by the conventional system.